


The Case of the Missing Bowler

by Nomooretears



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomooretears/pseuds/Nomooretears
Summary: There's a mystery in Four Corners.





	The Case of the Missing Bowler

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago in response to a challenge. We were given the following pic and told to write a 100 word drabble.
> 
>   
>    
> 

Vin stared hard at the ground in concentration, reading the tracks in the dust. His mind quickly translating those tracks into the images of what had occurred, his eyebrows lifted in surprise.  
  
“Huh,” he said. “That’s interesting.”  
  
“Well? What is it?” the normally cheerful voice of the young sheriff asked in impatience. His hat was missing, and he knew Buck had taken it, but couldn’t find him, so he asked Vin to track him.  
  
“It wasn’t Buck,” Vin replied.  
  
“What? It had to be! It’s always Buck, who else would take it?”  
  
“It was Ezra.” Vin said with a grin.


End file.
